


Deadliest Touch

by AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy



Category: One Direction (Band), Zerrie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I had to write a short story for english class, i know its not good, thought why not post ti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy/pseuds/AngelsDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants to take Perrie out on a date, but Perrie says she can't. Find out why.<br/> Ugh. I know it's not good, I thought I would just post it to see if people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadliest Touch

As Zayn was sweeping up the floor in the shop, he heard the doorbell ring. He looked up and saw a petite girl, probably around 20, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a gray dress with ‘boom’ and ‘pow’s everywhere. Zayn thought she was beautiful. “Are you guys hiring?,” asked the girl.  
“Yes, we are. Are you looking for a job?,” asked Zayn. Honestly he wasn’t really listening to her, he would give her any job if it meant he got to see her everyday.   
“Yeah, I saw on your website that you guys need someone to dress mannequins and to fix the clothes. I have my resume and I can work Monday through Friday,” she said nervously.  
“Well quite honestly we are willing to hire anybody right now. Just let me read through your resume real quick,” Zayn said grabbing the paper from her. Perrie Edwards,20, and used to work at Forever 21,” Okay you’re hired. You start tomorrow at eight in the morning, I’ll be here to run down somethings with you.”  
“Okay. Thank you…..sorry I didn’t catch your name.”  
“Zayn.”  
“Okay, thank you Zayn. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight,” she said walking out.

The next morning, Zayn and Perrie met up at the shop. Zayn showed her where her locker was, the lunchroom, the shipments, and where everything is placed. He has to admit she’s a very silly girl and she’s a lot of fun to hangout with. Perrie also enjoyed the time she spent with Zayn, she thought he was very handsome, funny, and quirky. Zayn also noticed that Perrie is always wearing these gloves, they are always different colors matching her outfit, the knuckles are cut out and they end just above her wrist. He just figured that she has something with germs or something and it’s not against dress code so he let it go. It’s been about three months since Perrie started working there and she and Zayn started to get closer. Zayn wanted to ask her on a date but he was scared he would ruin whatever friendship they have built together. But he might be missing out on something great with her so why not? They were in Zayn’s kitchen, sitting across from each other in the bar stools, when he decided to ask her. “Hey Perrie?” Zayn asked.  
“Yeah?” she replied.  
“What would you say if I told you that I think you’re beautiful and funny and that I want to take you out on a date?” he said very fast just to get it out. It was quiet for sometime, Zayn started to grow worried that he messed everything up.  
“Zayn…… I can’t,” Perrie said so quiet as if it was for Zayn’s ears only.  
“Why not.”  
“I just can’t. It’s not that I don’t like you. I just can’t get close to anyone in that way.”  
“Are you scared that we might not be friends if something happens?”  
“No, I have faith that our friendship will stay intact no matter what happens.”  
“Then why can’t we do this? I think you’re hilarious and beautiful. You have such a big heart that I don’t understand how it fits into your tiny body. You make me laugh everyday and make me forget any problems that I have. Even though every time we get to my house you eat all of the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms bag, I still like you so much and I want to make you feel special,” Zayn said out of breath. He really did like her so much, he felt his heart would fly out of his chest.  
“Okay.”  
“What?”  
“I said okay. I really like you, like a lot, but if we go any further I have to tell you something,” she said. She looked at Zayn, he nodded as a sign to go on,” Well, ever since I was a little girl I had this thing. It took over my entire social life and my relationship with my friends and family. I don’t know when it came, but about five years ago, I was taken in by an agency and explained what it is and how it works. I don't know if you noticed but I always wear gloves. I have to wear them so nothing happens to anyone. Basically….. if i touch anybody with my bare hands, they’ll die. I know it sounds crazy and stupid but it’s true. It really isn’t something I can prove to you but if you really do like me as much as you say you will believe me. I understand if that makes you not want to talk to me anymore or anything,” she finished. She looked up at Zayn, Not quite meeting his eyes, she was terrified that he would run away and not want anything to do with her anymore. Zayn just stared at her in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. But he is on the verge of telling her that he loves her, so this is just little bump.  
“I still like you,” he said grabbing her hand, “ almost love you. But I didn’t say anything so I wouldn’t scare you off. This is just something we will have to deal with even if we’re just friends or lovers,” he said, putting his forehead on her forehead. Later that night, Zayn picked up Perrie at her house and drove them to a nice restaurant and afterwards went back to Zayn’s house to watch a movie. Zayn could not believe that he got his girl. Perrie realized that she shouldn’t be pushing the people dearest to her away, if they love her they will push aside what she has and be happy with her.


End file.
